Protecting the Fox
by Aymerysage
Summary: 1x2, AU, Duo's life as a prince is cut short by the obligation of keeping a bodyguard. That is until he finally meets one he may not mind.
1. Meeting the Protector

**Protecting the Fox**

Pairing: **1x2 **(nothings better), **3+4** (nothing explicit), and another favorite **13x6x5** (ah, poor Wufei) but much later, more **6x5** though (I've come too really like that pairing and the angst and drama it brings).

Warning: hopefully I will bring myself to get past a (+ to an X) but I don't know yet. There's action/adventure, romance, drama, angst, humor (I hope), and a past rape that's hinted here and there, don't worry though, I'm not so cruel as to draw it out into one long thing and torture Duo until he cracks (not into that much angst). Set in the Renaissance…sort of.

Disclaimer: In a nutshell don't own, wish I did, have no money, so don't sue.

**A/N**: I wanted to try a story where a relationship between these two progressed at a much **slower rate**. That way, it seems more real. So have patients with me and enjoy the other couples until the **1x2** reveals itself. Knowing me it won't be long. Oh and one more thing, I'm an extremely hard core 1x2 fan not a 2x1. So don't be expecting anything there. They will be equal in everything else but that. I just can't bring myself to enjoy a submissive Heero taken it. Just doesn't work for me.

**Chap. 1 Meeting the Protector**

"Sir Maxwell…."

"What do you want Roberts?" I really hated it when people called me that. It's not my name, it sounds like I've become my father and that's so far from what I want to be true in life right now.

"Sir, your father notified me of a switch in your security since the last guard…urm…resigned. He will be here soon and I want you to remember what will happen after you 'destroy' your seventh guard." There was an amused tone in his voice, god I hate that. I've been hating a lot of things lately, only because my wonderful life has become a wonderful gilded cage of rules and niceties.

"That's just fine Roberts…I hope you let him know what he's getting into." You want to know why I hate being followed ten paces away by some stuffy 'I am married to my work you little brat so stop toying with me and let me protect you from the evil nonexistent men' old farts with bad attitudes? Well I'll tell you why. It's simple really, I like my space and I just like to toy with them and see how long it takes before my fathers henchmen crack under the tension. So far my count is up to six this year alone. I think I'm getting a little rusty in my old age of twenty years. Oh well, can't slow down Mother Nature. Yet, old father dearest told me if I went through more then seven guards I'd be sent away to a neighboring kingdom to pick my bride. That's enough to send me reeling sick, so I had to taper it down a little. I guess this next guy will be mine till the end of the season, which thankfully is only a couple months away.

"Sir, please don't give your father a hard time. He has a lot on his mind with the up coming ball and the treaty. He really doesn't need any more pressure. He's not as young as he was, to deal with all this." Oh, boy, lay on the guilt factor. Roberts was good at that. He'd been doing it since I was a little tiny brat prince. Yep, old guy's can do that to ya. The weathered wrinkles overlapping sad, knowledgeable, yet soft eyes. Roberts was my father's head of security. He'd been in our family's protection unit for god only knew how long and each and every member was as sacred as the crown adorning their heads.

"Yeah, yeah…a promise was a promise. I told ya guys that I wouldn't misbehave…as much…with number seven. I just hope he's virile." I liked to play hooky every now and then and number three was a bit on the, shall we say, grandpa side after running after me for six miles. Ah the good ol' days.

"Not to worry about that. Your father says that you needed company closer to your age and someone a little stricter too. I picked out your guard personally; he should suite your needs of a challenge without letting go too easily." Really…now that's more like it. I know I had whined at my father the whole year for someone like old Wufei again (he was one of my first guards slash friends, but he had been promoted to a higher position and I told him to take it, seeing as I needed a new challenge an all) but alas I was given second hand pickings. I sort of regretted letting Wufei go…before I say how happy he was being in the kings personal guard.

Yep that's what surviving prince Duo Maxwell gets you. I sort of felt honored myself.

"So, tell me a little about your boy."

"Well, sir, he's about three years your senior. His credentials are as good as…mine." I turned around and stared straight towards the door. I hadn't moved from my perch at the windowsill since Roberts had entered the room but now I relaxed, arm once draped casually over my knee dropping to lie on my stomach as my leg lowered slightly.

"Really? As good as the master Roberts? If he's so good, why'd he agree to baby sit the king's son?" I couldn't help it, but a bit of venom entered my voice. No one would waste such talent as that on scrawny old me. No one that good deserved to be held down by me.

"Really… And before you go thinking, what you always do, through that pretty little head of yours, he agreed to the conditions of the job without comment or complaint. I know Heero, and he seemed pleased…honor at the thought of serving you." Roberts walked over to me, putting a fatherly hand on my shoulder, smiling down at me with that annoying, 'I know what's good for you' face. "Your worth it Duo…you know that. You just don't give anyone a chance to figure it out themselves."

"Sweet Roberts. That gives you two more points in my book." I looked out the window, unconsciously tugging at my pendent about my neck. The one my mother had given me for my tenth birthday. She said it was hers once, and that her mother had told her to give it to her child in return. She also said it wasn't something for luck, as most trinkets are, it was for love. A simple silver circle with an engraved violet cross centered in the middle, and a black coating on the outer portions. It was simple…and beautiful, just like she was.

"Duo, I would like you to meet Lieutenant Heero Yuy, your new personal guard." I looked up, startled that someone had entered my rooms so silently and without my notice. My new 'guard' was nothing I'd ever seen before. I like to pride myself in the way I don't care, which gender causes my heart to skip a beat. Be it female or male…what can I say, I'm a free range lover. "Heero, this is Prince Duo Maxwell. I'll leave you to become acquainted." Roberts squeezed my shoulder comfortingly before heading for the door, but before he fully stepped from my chambers he turned to face me a smile plastered to his face. "Oh and Duo, Heero has fully examined your schedule so don't try pulling anything of that nature. And don't forget to come to tonight's dinner with the ambassadors from the Peacecraft nation for your father would be sorely displeased if you…forgot again." I looked back to my window as a deep chuckle passed through the doors and down the hall. Sometimes I just don't like him.

You're probably wondering what my view looks like to attract my attention so much. Well, I love water, and trees, so that's basically what we have here. A very large lake to the left and a deep forest to my right. Both places I visit regularly I might add.

Oh, that's probably not what your wondering about more at the moment is it? No, guess not…back to Lieutenant Silence. Well, when I say he makes my heartbeat like a herd of horses I'm not kidding. He's about 5'9, which is very tall in my book since I haven't left the statures of 5'7 in two years, meaning I won't be growing any more. Sucks huh. My mother was 5'7 while my father is 6 feet, you can imagine why I wanted that particular gene from my loveable father then just his hair color.

Anyway, back to our conversation…or lack there of. To go along with his length he had what looked like rough unmanageable outdoorsy russet colored hair. You know the kind when you're either riding a horse non stop, or fighting down in the barracks for hours on end. Trust me; I know what that kind of hair looks like… Anyway…did I forget to tell you, I have a short attention span…can't be helped sadly. I see something shiny or stunningly attractive and I just loose my marbles.

But besides those two features and the compact muscles on a rather remarkably lean figure there were two reasons to avert my hot eyes to my window again. Two twin peaks of glaciers peered out from underneath that fringe of hair, to stare at me…and I could still feel its heat. Talk about a wake up call. I've never seen eyes like those before. Their color is nonexistent for sure, and I could only imagine what his subordinates thought. 'Be careful men, his stare can ignite your flesh in five seconds at the most.' Oh yeah, forgot to tell you that I also have a rather over active imagination. I just don't want to grow up sometimes.

But back to that hot stare…god was I over heating, even though it was approaching fall and the window was open letting in a wonderful lake breeze. I should ask Roberts what's up with his eyes.

Sighing I turned around, planting both feet on the oriental carpet that was brought by a traveler some years before. And I must say it's very comfortable. Sometimes I just sleep on the floor. He was still staring at me, you know, and it was kind of irksome. "Would you stop that?"

He looked startled for about a millisecond before continuing his conquest of burning my body alive. Maybe Roberts was lying when he said that he came willingly…and now he's secretly going to kill me and blame it on an intruder.

Groaning, I jumped off my ledge and made my way towards my bedroom, not expecting him to follow. What can I say, none of the other guards did. So it came as a shock when I turned around to find a hard chest rather too close to my liking. Tilting my head up I noticed for once his eyes were above my head, looking the room over. Probably seeing if there were any escape routes…and there were, but I wasn't going to tell him about them.

"You know, as much as you're my guard and stuff, I never want them this close… So if you could…?" I left the order in the air, hoping the other would head. It's not princely for me to back off, the other must. That's what I was told.

He glanced briefly at me before he took a small step back before his eyes returned to his search. Ok, what was he looking at; I turned around and found my bed like always in the center of the room facing the door, its black hangings and bed sheets rumpled only slightly. I told father I didn't want any maids coming in and fixing my bed when they had more important things to do with their time. Plus, all you do is go back to sleep and screw them all up again. There's no point in it. Then there was my desk, which was situated under another window. Tapestries hung here and there; the old stuffy kinds with stories of long past battles of long past glories, rugs flung here and there and a deep cherry wood wardrobe against the right wall. For some reason I really enjoyed saying…cherry wood so much that I needed to have this wardrobe instead of the one my mother had picked out for me. Her choice was bigger and more imposing…who did she think I was…a girl? I don't need all that room for clothing.

It was the usual décor of any royalty, plus behind door number two was more of my personal affects, but it was locked so I expected Mr. Silent Guard Heero Yuy to respect that and if not… "To let you know ahead of time. This door stays close to you. Some of the other guards didn't heed that rule and they were…punished." So they weren't punished, punished…not by my father that is. But they were punished by me in the most horrible ways imaginable.

I had walked over to my desk, knowing for certain that the man had known which door I spoke off, without having to point it out. I'm sure he's smart…Roberts is.

I sat down and pivoted myself around to face him ready to hear the usual 'I am in charge speech'. Waiting is sure a bore, and fiddling with my braid can only be so much fun. After a while I let my eyes wander to the window and thought how much I just wanted to go riding through the forest and splash about in the water. I looked back around and started when I saw those eyes back on me, but more importantly on my braid, which I then pushed behind my shoulder.

"If you don't start talking I'll think you a mute and tell everyone the mangy cooks cat got your tongue." I was trying to bait him with light and witty banter. Nothing too over the top yet. That was reserved for much later. Yet nothing… "Fine. Don't speak. Don't you go telling Roberts we had a meaningful conversation on life when he said we should get acquainted, because I don't like liars." It's true I despise them and try to make their existence even more painful. Number five was like that. I took a deep and unseeded pleasure in clamping my jaws around him.

Thinking I was getting no where I turned around again, trying to ignore his presence like I did with all the others. He was just a guard. That was all. His job was to watch over me and keep me safe…and also make my life a living hell. But I won't get into that just yet.

"What do you want to know…?" I snapped my head around, staring in shock at the other man. His voice was deep and sounded like he hadn't used it in ages. I could see that…I really could.

"What do I want to know? Ok, I'll bite. Lets see, how long have you worked here?"

"All my life." Short answers, that's ok.

"Liar. I've been here all my life and I certainly would have remembered you." He looks shocked…good.

"I was born here." He stopped, eyes narrowing at me. "I left to pursue my own training." Stopped again. I waited to see if that was all, but after a minute I kind of figured I'd have to pick things up again. For a man who said to ask questions he didn't give much away in answers.

"When did you get back?"

"Five days ago."

"Oh…had fun?" It was a stupid question but I needed the other guy to lighten up a bit. I hate when people are stiff as boards. They create unwanted tension.

"Yes."

"Kay…how 'bout…" oh and yes, I do happen to pick up a commoners drawl every know and then, only because I tend to spend more time with them then with pompous and arrogant fools like the idiots of my fathers court. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"Why did you want this position?"

Silence… Ha, Ha! I knew I would get him there.

"I was asked and I agreed." And deflated… That's all, what a crock.

"Have any siblings?"

"No."

"Favorite color?"

He paused again, probably not used to such a strange question. I'm sure none of his officials asked him that one.

"I…don't know." Knew that one was coming, I thought as I looked again into his eyes. Yep, I could definitely agree to bed this chap…if only he wasn't my guard.

"Hm…well, what is your favorite weapon?" His eyes lit up just slightly. Ah, found the on switch, did I?

"Sword, dagger, rapier, hunting bow, and lance." Good, he's progressed to seven words without stopping…

"That all?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's all I have for today, Mr. Yuy. I must get dressed for the…what…dinner of parading fat idiots, so if you'll excuse me…" I got up surprised that the other was just standing there. "Well…"

"Captain Roberts said to get aquatinted." I looked shocked. I must have, with my mouth open slightly and my eyes wider then usual showing off their violet depths. None of the other guards said that to me. Usually I used this to my advantage of learning first hand about them while they floundered to learn about me. Tricky bastard.

"I'm sure you know more then enough about me as is. Why I need to tell you more is quite greedy."

"I know rumors from the guards and statistics from Captain Roberts."

"That's all you need to know." I narrowed my eyes and walked past him, angry that he was getting the upper hand. I liked my privacy and I should since everyone in their right mind wanted to pry into it everyday in order to squeeze whatever nectar they can get.

"You're angry."

"Well, good for you. Glad that you can figure that out, now go." I opened my wardrobe unsure what to wear for the evenings who's more charming then whose banquet. It all made me sick.

"Your favorite color isn't black." That got my attention. I turned around staring like a fish would most likely.

"What?"

"You asked my favorite color."

"Yeah so. And what do mean my favorite color isn't black. Hello, look around you." Ok, he hit a tender button and he knew it.

"That may be so…but it isn't your first." Wow, he made it passed seven. I kind of felt honored.

"Whatever man."

"It's purple." My hand had been reaching for my favorite outfit, which so happened to be…violet, when I stopped and turned about slowly. Purple…purple?

"Purple is not my favorite color. Purple is for fat old geezers that like others to think them richer then they actually are. Fat bastards ruined a perfectly good color. So your wrong, I don't like purple I like violet, which is darker like wine. Happy now? Leave."

Then he had the nerve of smiling just slightly before he exited the room. Bastard. I don't think I liked his bedside manner at all. Hm…wonder what his real bedside manner is?

No I didn't care. He could rot for all I care, for trying to intrude on my life. Of course the fact that I did the same to him didn't register very well, but I was still pissed.

I resumed dressing, vaguely unsure if I should pick what I was about to, but I wasn't going to let that pompous jerk ruin what I had left of the evening. I took out the finest black shirt made of the most petable, as I call it, material in existence. I tucked my pendant under my shirt as I put on the necessary jewelry that father had specifically told me to wear at every function. Once I showed up wearing nothing but my pendant, and clothes of course you gutter brains, and he sort of went nuttier then the jester he invites every now and then to amuse the simpler minds among his court.

I redid my braid, letting it swing behind me as I grabbed for the once again necessary long cloak of a deep rich black. I slipped my arms through and fingered the violet designs on the edge lovingly. Mother had given me this, and I always tried to wear it as much as I could. Even though sometimes the color's clashed I didn't care.

I looked in the mirror once, deeming myself fit, and went to the doors. I paused for a second, knowing full well that Yuy was on the other side ready to take me down to dinner. What would he say? Wait, why do I care? Growling I flung open one of the doors with my head held high and marched to the exit of my chambers. I knew he was following me, but I didn't care to look.

It only took ten minutes for me to navigate my way through endless hallways and stairs before I reached the last grand staircase leading to the ballroom where everyone was waiting for the last arrivals…including me. Ok, just breathe, they'll look at you and judge you but you don't give a damn. No you don't care what they say behind your back and what others say to your face under false perceptions. You are strong and beautiful…I hope my conscience isn't just biased.

A grunt behind me startled me from my thoughts and I glanced behind me at Yuy. "What?"

"Are you afraid?" His deep voice held such blatant amusement there was just nothing in the world except holding onto my honor in front of the entire assembly below me that kept me from jumping him and pounding him to death.

"Afraid? Afraid of people that I must parade in front of like an overly dressed poodle every other day, from the time I learned to walk to the days when I have to be carried to meet them? Yes I'm afraid…" I turned around, already my evening was shot. It was a good thing the man was hot or I'd find nothing decent in this arrangement at all.

The stone floor of the massive hall was highly polished for the evening's festivities. The big open space was three levels high and ringed with balconies that rose all the way up to a glass skylight illuminated by the moon. Each tier was decorated with ivy and our kingdoms national flower, the Aluim. It was rare and only bloomed in the moon light. Its blue petals glistened with silver sparkles and the retina's were the deepest of yellows and reds, sprouting crazily from the center.

The man didn't say anything more for the rest of the evening. He was just a silent shadow as I conversed pleasantly with the many lords and barons of my father's land. They covertly smiled, as they let their eyes rove over me. Sometimes I can't even tell if their judging me to see if I'm fit to rule in my father's place or just to look at me…a wiry young man, with pale skin like a female, long chestnut hair that changes from a deep brown with bronzed highlights to red, or my violet eyes sparkling with constant mischief. It's quite weird when they do that.

Trust me I know. I was once locked in my chambers for a whole day because when I switched my bodyguard's trousers with a pair from one of the chamber boys. The man was so busy trying to get his pants on that he didn't even realize I was gone. Then to top it all off…I sort of hid the rest of his clothes. I'll leave the rest of the details out. But anyway, all I did during my 'grounding' was stare into a mirror and marvel at them twinkling merrily.

Anyway, those are the only two reasons I that I know of when they look at me. Even women have no shame. Their always so giggly and touching my hair. Quite disdainful. Once I met a girl who actually appeared to be promising enough for a future queen until she opened her mouth. All she talked about was how soft my hair looked and how good it smelt.

But there was one man that I knew I had to keep my distance from. Wufei had told me long ago of the man's intentions and one to many times I witnessed it for myself the man's passion for me. He was the lord of a town just a few miles away, Pars. It was one of the three that brought my father the largest incomes in trade and agriculture so he put up with the vile man. Shindra, who had just recently ascended to his title after his father had passed away seven years ago, was at least six years older then myself. The sad part was that when we were children, I know for a fact that he and I were close. It just scares me now to think about his obsession and where it had led him.

At the moment he was across the hall talking to Roberts. What they were talking about was beyond me but I hated not knowing and for the fact that he was close to one of my friends. What can I say; I'm jealous when people that I don't like get close to those I do. He was dressed stunningly, I can't say no to that and the man wasn't all that bad looking, which made it even worse. He was dect out in red silks and maroons, shimmering in the many candles about the hall. His blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail, almost as an afterthought. His complexion was dark, as if he had been out a lot more recently, which was astonishing in its self. Shindra was a man that let others do his outside work for him while he dwelt in the comforts of his home.

"So sire, how have your searches for a fiancé been?" I looked back at Lord Demavont, the lord of Rucitanians, a small town on the outskirts of Pars.

"Fiancé? Um, well there isn't one at the moment. I have told father that I need my space and a woman hanging onto my arm won't give me a moment's peace."

"Oh, being young. You know in my day, we didn't have a choice. My wife was selected for me before I was even born. But I still love her immensely."

Dear lord, how long must I suffer this…?

"My king, prince, lords, barons and ladies, dinner is served." A man dressed in a rather gaudy outfit pounded his staff on the floor, voice bellowing out over everyone in the hall. I had a very deep respect for this man. You want to know why? Well I'll tell you, he doesn't care that he interrupts the conversations of royalty every day. He even interrupts the king, without punishment. There's the life.

The hall's occupants conversations started up once again as they moved as one herd towards the twin set of doors to the massive reception hall, where the usual mouth watering aromas were wafting from. If we took away a half of what was presented to us every night at dinner time and gave it to our people, we'd still have enough to feed our servants well. A total waste. When I become king that will be the first thing that will stop. I know for a fact that I must maintain the party's in order to keep my lords and barons happy with me but the food will definitely become smaller in proportions.

Plus the ladies hardly ever eat and the lords and barons eat way too much. Me…I never eat in front of these people. I play with my food and then have it sent up to me so I can eat in private. That way, I feel more comfortable about eating without others staring. If you don't know, I love food, and if I was forced to eat my dinner right here with everyone else then I would, but I'm allowed to have my way with this. Since it was harming no one, who could say no.

Soon Heero was beside me a frown marring his stone set face. "What's your problem?"

"That man…does he always stare at you such?" He was walking straight ahead along with me, eyes not even straying to the 'he' he was referring to but I knew…oh yes did I know.

"What do you mean?" Time to play. See what this guy's made of.

"Don't tell me you don't know…because you do." We were now in the dinning room, the place shimmering with silver finery and crystal glasses as far as the eye could see. Father had switched from wooden plates to silver…mentioning something along the lines of 'wooden plates retaining the flavors of the past meals making the food taste rancid after swallowing.' It was never that bad. My father did like his dramatics sometimes.

"Oh, you mean Lord Shindra? I didn't notice…maybe he just wants to come over and talk with me about the new shipments my father has ordered." It was a logical reason. Father had been doing business with the man most frequently it seemed. Nothing for me to worry about anyway. It wasn't my job…not yet anyway.

"He has yet to make a move to come and speak with you and it has been thirty minutes since we have arrived. It is improper stare at your host." I looked over at the other man as I took my seat and he walked back towards the wall, eyes surveying the crowd gathered about the table. Heero was catching on fast. Soon, I'd have to pry the idea out of his head to hunt the man down after…

"Everyone please…a toast, to future success for our kingdoms. Alliances that will grow only stronger with the years to come as well as our children, who will do right by us, succeed us and make us proud." Yep, father was always one to get right down to it. 'Make us proud.' Please.

"Enjoy this feast, for it is a celebration of all your brilliant achievements these past months on the new trade alliance with Zahak." At this, I watched as father lifted his head and glass to a man situated just to the left a few seats down from him. He was who this celebration was really for. Not the success of the kingdom or its children. No, my father had made an alliance with a neighboring and once hostile kingdom to ship spices from the south to us. Zahak agreed with the alliance and only asked for 35 of the shares as well as the use of our own country's specialty, corn and iron.

"Now, let's eat this delicious fare before it gets cold." There was then the sudden clattering and chinking of dishes and glasses all throughout the room. It was almost too loud. I ducked my head slightly and stared at what I had been given. A roast pheasant with a cranberry sauce, boiled red potatoes in a thick honey tartar and a side of special mixed corn with black pepper spices. All being washed down by a glass of red Rosita wine from the western province. It was good, don't get me wrong, I knew the chief since I was only a small boy and dreamed of his cooking at night, but it wasn't my favorite. I was tired of the specialty dish of mixed corn and pepper. But since we were in celebration of a highly profitable sale we had to show how to cook the vegetable to its maximum perfection.

I ate sparingly, rather liking the idea of watching the interactions of others and occasionally catching up on a few odd things here and there with a chancellor to my left or a duke to my right. Just to stifle my curiosity I glanced to my left and a little behind me to find Mr. I'm so studly guard Yuy only to find him staring right back at me. His blue eyes unnerving me more then I would like to admit. I quickly whipped back around and grabbed for my glass, drinking most of the contents before breathing deeply. What had come over me? I never have acted this way with the other guards. Oh course about 95 of them were older then the sands of time and more of a father figure then hot and handsome, brooding young men.

But, it wasn't like I cared…no. He was just another annoyance to deal with until the time came to get rid of him. Plus he was too noisy for his own good. None of the other guards besides Wufei dared ask me questions like that or stare at me like I'm the one below their station.

The thought of Wufei brought me up abruptly. I missed my friend. No more were we able to splash about in the pond during his days off or sword practice at the soldier's hall to perfect my technique. Now I was ensconced in my room or practically leashed when I went outside. My gilded cage was becoming smaller and smaller with every passing year. Was it because I was getting older and that I would soon take over my fathers place or that I was deemed too weak to care for myself properly? I'll let you know though that I could slaughter Wufei in both archery and hand to hand combat. My sword technique is still rusty but give me a dagger and I'm all business.

I looked up, startled at the call to adjourn to the ballroom for dancing, drinking, and quiet discussions. I glanced at the boy who came for my plate and nodded my order to him. They knew what I wanted and would send up my half eaten food to my room for me to consume properly later.

Getting up and walking towards the ballroom, I noticed Heero once again nearby. His body almost hidden in the shadows of the wall he was walking by. Did he naturally exude that mysterious aura or did the shadows actually obey him?

Obey him? I'm loosen it…I swear it. I need to stop drinking so much wine.

Our group arrived in the ballroom, most of the females giggling against their fans as their husbands, consorts and potential consorts took them onto the dance floor, twirling them about in an exotic mimic of a flock of swans on water. Rolling my eyes dramatically I quickly darted to the farthest balcony, hoping for a little peace and quiet along with some cool fresh night air. The gossamer fabric parted easily for me and I walked out onto the marble balcony hands running fervently along the banister. Its cool continence chilling my bare hands. The night was crisp, fall definitely just around the corner. The water of Shivea Lake glittering like many miniature jewels floating on its rippled surface, a slight fog settling over its dark waters.

I loved that lake. Mother used to take me down there when I was young and play with me in its embracing water. It's aquiline surface clear enough to see as far down as to the pebbled beach. The quiet sound of the waterfall turning the water gently…it was peaceful…my own little place.

"Is there a reason why you hide from your guests little Duo?" I froze, straightening to my full height of 5'7. Yes I'm not that tall, so what.

I knew that voice…of course I did. It was in my nightmares as well as in my good memories of the past. Shindra was leaning against the wall just inside the balcony the billowy fabric wrapping about him as if it wanted to swallow him whole. Oh, please do so, I thought viciously as he straightened and headed over to the banister next to me, close enough to cause me sufficient discomfort.

"What do you want Shindra?" I internally winced at the harsh tone. I had told him what had happened was all in the past but I knew nothing would be the same again.

"Nothing. I just came out to get some fresh air and stumbled upon a prince." I glared hotly before turning back around, ready to forget the awful presence nearby.

"I'm sure there are other…emptier…balconies you can use then." It was a dismissal, curt and to the point, but I didn't care. Let him think me rude. He deserves whatever I dish out to him for life.

"Yes, but they are otherwise occupied by other…couples." The smirk in his voice was so evident I couldn't help but shiver. The night air was seeping into my thick clothing too easily for my liking. I think it was time to head back inside.

But before I could so much as turn I frowned at the hand that settled on mine, holding me fast. It wasn't that I was afraid of the other man; it was more like I was wary of him. Like an animal would be if it were being hunted by a bigger and nastier predator then itself. And yes I believe myself a predator. I'm not some weak, nilly footed princess. But in this situation I knew I place…and it was no longer the hunter.

"Don't touch me…" I tried yanking my hand away but he held fast, body moving closer to mine, but before he could so much as take a breath he stopped, gasping quickly.

I looked up hesitantly and saw the gleam of a dagger pressing dangerously close to Shindra's vocal cords. I wasn't sure if I was thankful for the intervention or angry at the man for not letting me defend myself. Every where I turned no one trusted me to act like the man I was or could be.

"He said to let go." The voice was gravely, causing a shiver to run down my spine unknowingly. Shindra slowly released my hand allowing me to take a step back to a more safe distance. I could barely see the outline of my body guard in from the lights inside, but I knew he was practically plastered to the other man. Effectively keeping Shindra immobile.

"Heero…let him go." I didn't want him dead. No, I couldn't wish death upon anyone, even though I so desired to dish it out to deserving and diseased souls. But it wasn't my job.

The dagger stayed put, almost as if he were debating with himself over the odds the other man would strike me dead with a room full of people at our backs and a blade held precariously close to a vital human function. But he slowly released the man, dagger moving sluggishly away from his neck. Shindra put a hand around his throat, a smile back on his face as he stared down at me.

"My thanks little prince. I'm sorry I was so…forward." I almost grinned at the uneasiness in the others voice as he tried to glance at the guard behind him. "Excuse me…I think I'll take my leave." With that Shindra straightened his robes and swaggered back into the ballroom.

I watched as he made his way towards my father, a smile now displayed on his face as he no doubt buttered up to him. I couldn't help but grimace at the thought of them being that chummy but quickly shook it off as I turned to glare at the other man still on the balcony with me. His eyes had yet to leave my face and I was soon growing tired with the endless scrutiny.

"Alright. That's it. I know you are my guard and I known that you know that I can't get rid of you for a while but one thing you need to know is that I'm not weak and that I can take care of myself despite what my father might say. I don't need you to hover and protect me from such simple things as unwanted overtures. You got it?" I breathed deeply, ready to start up my rant again if the other didn't get it.

He narrowed his eyes, the blue glittering much like the water of the lake I was watching before I was so rudely interrupted. He then put his dagger away in his belt, eyes still gazing into mine. The silence was getting to me you see so I quickly turned back around to the balcony, folding my arms about myself. I couldn't help but feel useless…again. I couldn't do anything to protect myself…nothing at all. I spoke tough but in the long run I was a weak little woman.

I heard a vague shuffling before Heero stepped up to the rail, hands grasping it lightly. He didn't say anything, real big shocker there, just stood there and stared out at the scenery. His silent companionship was…easy to deal with. My other guards would have scolded me until they were blue in the face about not waking up from my childish fancies and becoming a real man that could protect himself from unwanted advances. I hated those. I should have hired some gorgeous hand maiden to flirt with them 24-7, always on the job and try to lure them away from their positions with false promises and quick heated kisses. That would have been the ultimate trick, if I do say so myself. To bad I couldn't pull it now.

Just as I was getting comfortable I heard the unmistakable sound of girlish laughter, so light as to be an intense sigh gone to far. There was only one person with who I knew could do something as stupid as withhold a laugh. Laughter is to be shared…plus it's like exercise for the face…

I turned around, hoping beyond hope that it wasn't who I thought it was and that they would stay far away from me. But no sooner then that my mortal enemy passed through the gauze curtains, light footfalls making only the tiny sound of heel on stone. Relena Peacecraft.

"Oh, Duo, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. Do you know that sometimes you just cannot trust your coach to get you to an event on time to save your life? I don't know what to do with him. Should I fire him? It's the second time now." Only she could whine about something as small as a coach not making it to a party on time. Plus her chauffeur had been with her since before she was born, so I must say he has a brilliant track record if he only made her late for two occasions. Maybe I should hire him for my services?

I looked her over, as always she was in a white dress one could only describe as a ball of fluff that all the ladies at court wore. How could they walk in so many yards of useless fabric? If I took that dress apart I'm sure I could make at least six shirts and four pairs of trousers.

"Duo are you listening to me? I said who is your friend?" I looked back at Heero, forgetting momentarily that he was still there. The man was good. He could be as quiet as a mouse…even quieter. Like the dead, kind of creepy to think about.

"Um, Relena meet Sir Heero Yuy. He is my new bodyguard." I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice. Relena had made it her personal mission in life ever since we were children to flirt with my guards, even the real nasty looking ones. Like she didn't want someone to protect me. I'm with her on that point if that's the case but it still annoyed me to no end.

"Oh…um, please to meet you sir." Her voice had dramatically altered to one less shrill and coyer. I could be sick if it wasn't dignified. Here we go again. Let's see how Heero deals with situation number two. Pushing away unwanted advances from 'I'm going to be queen of the world', not, Relena. It should be an interesting match. It will definitely tell me where the man stands.

"Please to meet you." his answer was cold and when he reached for her hand to press his lips quickly against them it was even more indifferent. Oh, he passed with flying colors. After that he dropped her hand and took a step back, eyes dancing among the figures inside.

I promptly turned back to Relena to find her holding her hand as if it were made of gold and staring wistfully at the occupied Heero. The girl could make me sick sometimes.

"So, Relena, was there anything I could help you with?" I needed to get down to business so she could leave me alone. What can I say, I don't really hate her, but I'm far from liking her.

"Um, oh, well, I came to tell you that…um…" oh yeah, real refined this is for a lady. If I could guess I'm sure her mother would have a hysterical fit at seeing her daughter throw away years worth of dialect decorum in a matter of seconds over an overly mute sentinel. "Um, I just thought that I should tell you that there's going to be a fair coming up and I wanted you to accompany me. You'll come won't you?" She had hardly glanced in my direction throughout the entire conversation. That was extremely in bad manners, especially for a nilly footed princess such as Relena. Meaning she wasn't paying attention to anything...not one bit.

"What if I told you I was blue footed grew horns on my toes, which are now too big to walk on and need a cane so I don't stumble over my brand new potbelly that drags on the ground?" Farfetched yes, but I wanted to see if it would work. I could feel Heero's gaze at the back of my neck, as if he was confused…now that's funny.

"Oh, so yes then." Hah, caught her. I waited a full three minutes before she finally looked back at me, eyes narrowing at my delay.

"You know it's rude to not answer someone." Oh, she could kill me. I couldn't help it, I laughed so hard I had to bend over and lean on my knee. You know those kinds of laughs…inappropriate but great for the soul? Yeah, well, she didn't take it to kindly. "What are you laughing about Duo Maxwell? Stop it this instant! People will stare!" Me laughing would get people staring, but her and her shrill commands wouldn't? Now there's a wacky universe. "Stop now!"

Finally I did, face red with lack of oxygen, so I walked backwards and leaned on the railing, staring down at her…well, staring levelly at her. "Relena, did you hear anything I said to 'you'?"

"What are you talking about? Just answer yes or no?" It was utterly hopeless, but at least I got a good laugh out of it.

"Yes…I suppose."

"Oh, great. I'll set the arraignments up and get them to you right away. We'll have so much fun…and, you'll bring Sir Heero along with you?" Knew that was coming.

"Duh…can't leave the house without it." Or my bedroom, the library, any type of hall, sparring barracks, and bathroom. I hope he's not keen on the last one so much, but if he wanted…no complaining here.

She glared at me, hands rising high on her hips. Oh, here it comes. "Duo Maxwell, can't you treat your staff with better judgment? Their not 'its'." I couldn't help it when my eye did one of those massive twitches where the entire face just literally jerks. She was one to talk. All her servants, even her friends and family were considered 'its' to her. I knew she would turn that back on me so it could bite me in the ass.

"Ok Relena. I really am very tired. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Oh, no, you can't leave yet. I just got here and you haven't danced with me yet." Her eyes unconsciously strayed to Heero who was now looking back toward the ballroom. I couldn't wait to hear what he had to say later about this evening. If he remembered how to speak that is.

So, all she really wanted was to keep me there, which would, in due course, keep Heero there. I wouldn't give her the pleasure.

"I'm sorry Relena but I really have had a long day. With training this morning, princely duties and getting a new guard that I have to refrain from torturing has literally drained me." With that I bowed, or really just nodded my head with the fancy arm flourish all royalty learns after they take their first step, and walked by her. I heard a grunt and looked over my shoulder in a shock. Relena had stepped in front of 'my' guard, laying on the charm like it was honey in tea.

"You don't have to leave too, do you? We haven't even gotten to know each other yet. I'm sure your line of work is fascinating." She leaned forward, touching his arm and plainly placing her full bosom in his line of sight. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest before continuing on my way. If he wanted to stay and chat with 'it' then he could. I was going up stairs so I could finally eat something and change into a set of clothing more comfortable.

I made a quick detour around anyone who could see me and get a hold of me and silently made my way up the grand staircase, traveling lightly down the hallway. About seven minutes later I safely closed my doors and leaned against them. I closed my eyes and sighed, briefly smelling my dinner, which had been waiting for me. Pushing off the door I walked over to my chambers opening the heavy oak, closing them and strolling casually towards my wardrobe.

I stretched, reaching as far as I could towards the ceiling, groaning in pleasure at the many joints that popped back into place, before shrugging off the robe. It fell disgracefully onto the floor briefly followed by both my tunic and trousers. Standing naked as a jay bird I examined the selection before me, picking out an old and ratty shirt I used when I went riding down to the lake, which fell down to mid thigh. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of what Heero would think of the 'outfit'. Certainly not preferable for a prince to wear.

There was a creak behind me, startling me enough to gasp and fall back onto the wardrobe behind me. But there was nothing there, except my door, which was now open. I walked back to the door, peering out into the semi lit room and shrugged. So I was losing it? Who knew that would happen sooner or later?

I quickly crossed over to the little table situated by the fire and my special window and plopped down into it. The fire to my left and the window to right, giving me an ample view of the door. Before I could so much as bring the potato I had stabbed with my fork to my mouth the door banged open, effectively starling me enough to drop the utensil and almost shedding my skin. There in the door way was one pissed off guard. Ok, so I can't push this ones buttons even a little. That seems most unfair, especially since I haven't even done anything to him intentionally yet.

He slammed the door and marched towards me. To say I was kind of scared would be admitting that I was scared and I couldn't do that…nope. It was a good thing that there was a window near me, at least I could jump to a miserable death then be strangled by a scary fire eyed guard.

He stared at me then, as if he knew he couldn't lay a hand on me. I would have felt triumphant but he then moved forward eyes intent and full of purpose. Oh, I'm dead. He walked past the window, planting his right hand on the table and the left on the back of the chair, face only inches from mine. "Don't walk away like that ever again." He spoke as if he were talking to a child. That alone would have pissed me off if it were under different circumstances. Under these though, I just nodded my head numbly. He then moved back minutely eyes still intense. "And why was that man…Shindra near your rooms?"

I looked at him in confusion, not sure exactly how to answer that one. He saw it and moved back even further, interrogation held off for the moment until his facts were straightened. I had my work cut out for me with this guard.

"What? I don't understand."

"That man that took his liberty with you was near your chambers. Did you let him in or did he let himself in?" Again, confusion.

"Look, I haven't seen him since you pulled him off me. And to let you know I don't like being hassled by my guards. I came up here to eat my meal in peace and let you have some fun with her royal painness." I stared back down at my plate, my hunger effectively soured by the intrusion. And what did he mean when he said that Shindra was near my chambers?

"You should know that a guard must stay by his charges side at all time. If said charge were to end up missing or hurt the blame would fall on the guards head. Do you understand?"

"What is there 'village idiot' signed across my forehead? You sound like your reading from a book. Look, it's not my fault you caught Relena's eye. I left, and you were meant to follow. If you couldn't keep up it's not my problem." I got up throwing my napkin down and grabbed my glass; passing before the fire. Life was so much simpler when I could just torture them without repercussions. I dipped my head back and downed the entire glass. Wincing momentarily at the burn that scorched the back of my throat, I turned back around, ready to set the glass down and announce that I was heading to bed, when I noticed Heero wasn't looking at my head, but a little further down south. I looked down and noticed my bare legs from mid thigh to bare foot. So he was uncomfortable with the flesh was he? Good.

"See something you like?" It was a valid question and cheeky enough to gain his attention. His gaze snapped up fast enough to give anyone else one major headache and stared straight back into my eyes. I could tell he could win a staring contest easily so I backed down and looked him over. Tit for tat.

"You are not like what the others had told me…" I snapped my eyes back up to his smoldering blue ice caps.

"Glad to be of service for you gentlemen. I'll be going off to bed now." I could feel his eyes all the way to my bedroom and before I could turn the knob he spoke up again. He was getting good at the whole talking aspect of life it seemed.

"Was he in your room?" That was confusing. I turned my head back towards him, eyes narrowed. He? Oh, Shindra. I was about to say no, of course not. Why the hell would I invite a tick like that into my rooms when something clicked. Like a mechanism just turned on inside my rather enormous brain. Yeah, I'm smart with mechanical things, which was the new age mind you. I felt hot suddenly, I could feel color draining from the rest of my body and surging towards my checks. He was in my room when I was changing.

He waited, eyes trained on me, most likely noticing the stain on my face. "I didn't invite him in here…but it never stopped him before." I didn't say anymore, just opened my door and walked in. Carefully locking the bolt in place. Let him think on that for the night. I know I was going to. I can't believe how stupid I can be sometimes.


	2. Making plans

**Protecting the Fox**

Pairing: **1x2 **(nothings better), **3+4** (nothing explicit), and another favorite **13x6x5** (ah, poor Wufei) but much later, more **6x5** though (I've come too really like that pairing and the angst and drama it brings).

**Chap. 2 Making Plans**

Isn't it funny when your still dreaming and part of reality suddenly seeps into your dreams like a black hole has appeared and is merging the two worlds together until you can' tell one from the other? Well, I have those dreams all the time. Currently there was someone pounding on my door in both my dream and most likely reality. But in my dream it wasn't really a door, so much as a wall. And the hand that was banging on it was mine. I started with a gasp and sat up, pushing the covers off my over heated body. Breathe was coming fast between my overly bitten lips most likely bleeding. I couldn't believe I had that dream again. It had taken me a year to fight it off and now its back to haunt me like bad breathe.

The banging had yet to stop and I glanced up at the shaking door. There was a gruff yell from the other side that I recognized as Heero's and sighed. I guess I gave him a scare. I'm known to scream or to talk in my sleep…guess I should have warned him. I stumbled out of bed, not caring that my hair had worked its way out of the braid and my shirt was hanging half on and half off my body. I unlocked the door, grumbling back at the intruder on my beauty sleep, although I could hug the man for interrupting…if I wanted to die a horrible death that is.

I blearily blinked up at the face before me, leaning on the door for support. "What?"

Heero looked stunned, face momentarily frozen as his eyes traveled over my appearance. I'm sure I could win the best looking wake up call award. That's for sure.

"You were screaming. You were telling someone to stop." Oh, so it was magical door number one…the scream.

"Oh, it was just a dream Heero, go back to bed." Before I could close the door he barged his way in, not taking my word for it. He was already dressed, although it appeared that he had stopped half way through the process. His sword dangling from his hip was slightly askew and his simple white shirt and dark black vest were partially opened to reveal…nothing but a clean hard chest. Look away from the eclipse Duo.

When he was satisfied with his inspection of the room he turned back to me, arms crossed over his chest. He really likes that position doesn't he? I would have laughed if I wasn't so damned tired.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Again all he did was stare. It was becoming monotonous in an infuriating Relena laughter kind of way. I groaned and ran my hands through my hair, only finding a few knots when I expected about a hundred. At least it wouldn't take me long to untangle it and put it into a semblance of order…later. I stumbled back to my bed and fell back into the nest of blankets. Opting for a light sheet to hide under.

"Now that everything is safe in Duo land, can you leave? I'm tired; I didn't get enough sleep last night. As you've heard." I grumbled already almost falling back into dream land, hopefully this one filled with food or a naked guard…I can dream you know.

I vaguely heard the sound of boots making their way closer to the bed before I felt the sheet being pulled off. I couldn't quite imagine what greeted him, especially since my shirt had scrunched up about my hips leaving my behind bare as the moon, but as much as I would have loved to see his face I had already drifted away again.

I'm not sure how much later it was, but I felt a hand nudging me awake, hard calloused hands pushing against my arm. I opened my eyes and owlishly blinked up at my…savior. No, that was a dream…this was Heero… Same thing, my brain supplied but I ignored it and rolled away from the guard placing my back to him. I could feel the sheet settled about my hips, and I couldn't help but smile. So he couldn't handle a half naked Duo could he? Got to remember that one.

"Duo…get up. It's near 9 o'clock." Nine o'clock!

"You're waking me up at 9? Are you insane, man?" I tried to pull the blankets back over my form but couldn't reach them as Heero had once again pulled them off. He really likes to do that doesn't he?

"I said get up. Your breakfast is waiting for you." I sat up, eyes looking about the room.

"Food?" Yep, I'm a sad individual when food is presented into the equation.

"Get dressed." He walked towards the door leaving me to stare after him.

Get dressed? Hah, like I'm going to miss any chance to make him uncomfortable. But just for some modesty I plucked my robe from the chair near my bed and shrugged it on, pulling my hair to the left side of my body and out of the way.

I ambled out into the living area, noise already noting the luscious smell of food. I was ravenous. Well, I should be since some idiot decided to barge in on me and scare the living hell out of me.

I plopped into the chair quickly uncovering the plate. I was going to hug the cook. It was my favorite. Scrambled eggs with cheese and the cook's specialty ham with a side of sausage, corn beef and hash and a slice of toast with strawberry jam. I eat only two types of breakfasts that cook prepares. The other is far simpler. The other being just a sweetened concoction of berries, grains and fresh milk. I'm not a big breakfast connoisseur but I take what I can get. I dug in then, not letting anything distract me from my mission of eating. I had hardly eaten the day before…or for the whole week actually. That's the thing really, I can go without eating for a time but when I'm presented with food I just can't say no…unless the atmosphere is extremely uncomfortable…aka family functions.

"I thought I told you to get dressed." Heero was leaning, again, against the window, watching me shovel as much food into my mouth as I could. I swear I had seen him smirk for about a millisecond before sourpuss returned with a vengeance.

"I did get dressed." I had taken a break to gulp down some milk, letting me free to talk. "When someone says to get dressed, that person then puts clothes on. I put this robe on meaning I got dressed. You never specified how much to get dressed." I smirked as I took in a forkful of hash and almost died in orgasmic bliss. I love hash.

When I had finished I sat back and groaned happily. "Oh, that was marvelous."

"If you eat when you're supposed to you wouldn't have to stuff yourself like this." He pointed out clinically, moving away from the window.

"What do you mean? I love stuffing myself like this. It's very nice. Plus, I like to eat in privacy."

"You ate in front of me." I stopped licking my fork and looked up at Heero, eyes strangely questioning.

"That's different. There's only one of you and multiples of 'them'." I stood up and stretched, no doubt pulling up the shirt scandalously close to certain revealing areas. How I do love to torment. "I guess I'll go get…'dressed' now. Why are you in a big hurry anyway?"

I traveled back to my rooms unconsciously checking for any visitors, while Heero stayed outside, putting my dishes in order. Freak…I had already made sure that there weren't any crumbs, stains or any other mess the chamber boy would have to clean up.

I picked out a pair of simple black cotton trousers, and a forest green tunic. Once that was put on I found a simple yet well made vest of silk and cotton, many different gray's on a dark and light scale dancing in the morning sun. I walked over to my…what do girls call them? Vanity's…I wonder what boy's call them? Oh well. Locating my allusive hair brush I waited for an answer.

"Mrs. Relena has invited you to go riding with her this afternoon and to tea afterwards." Crap…groaning I yanked the brush through my hair, only wincing three times as I savagely pulled the knots out. I knew I would get my come-upings sooner or later for leaving Heero with the girl. She had asked him to tell me that she had made plans and I wasn't there to say no. What a beast of a girl.

"Wonderful." I deftly braided the mass back into a neat braid and tied it off with a gray satin ribbon, looking myself over before grabbing my cloak, which was less frilly then the one from the night before. This one would surely have my father rolling around like a whale. Why would a prince ever want to look like a commoner in a gray cloak, with no adornments? I can just hear him now…it makes me almost want to laugh. Although, it was lined with fur, what I don't particularly care to know. I love animals, so it hurts to know I'm staying warm at their expense. "Just what I always wanted to do."

I swung the cloak on, pushing my arms through the sleeves and pulling my braid out to swing down to my behind. "Ready." I looked back at the other man, noting he was staring again. "Alright. I can't take it anymore. Why are you staring at me like that? Hm…? Is there something wrong, maybe a piece of food in my teeth or a stray hair out of place? Anything?" He looked befuddled before he frowned and walked up to me.

As wary as I was of the strange man I stayed my ground, chin held high. He plucked up my pendent and pushed it underneath my shirt, eyes resting on mine again. "Thought you'd want it hidden." He said briefly and walked past me, holding the door open, picture of the perfect and obedient guard. He was good. I placed my hand over my chest feeling the lump underneath the fabric and smiled. I could get used to a guard that saw things not even my father could see. It made me feel…visible again.


	3. Pretty in Pink

**Protecting the Fox**

Pairing: **1x2 **(nothings better), **3+4** (nothing explicit), and another favorite **13x6x5** (ah, poor Wufei) but much later, more **6x5** though (I've come too really like that pairing and the angst and drama it brings).

Warning: hopefully I will bring myself to get past a (+ to an X) but I don't know yet. There's action/adventure, romance, drama, angst, humor (I hope), and a past rape that's hinted here and there, don't worry though, I'm not so cruel as to draw it out into one long thing and torture Duo until he cracks (not into that much angst). Set in the Renaissance…sort of.

Disclaimer: In a nutshell don't own, wish I did, have no money, so don't sue.

**Chapter 3: Pretty in Pink**

Relena's winter estate, for most of the nobles move from their summer homes to their winter ones before the first snowfall was on the outskirts of the Peacecraft lands, was surrounded by mountains in back and valleys in front. It was beautiful…almost too beautiful for the likes of Relena. No doubt she begged her daddy till she was blue in the face to buy the pretty penny of property. He could have made the property a little more useful and turned it into a small farming town. The land seemed fertile enough as trees and flowers grew in abundance on one side of the valley while shin high grass grew on the other. The path between a pleasant balance of forest harmony and grassy unity.

I was extremely relaxed and knew I loved the place already, no matter if Relena owned it or not. She could ruin the castle but the land she couldn't touch with her spoiled lady fingers. For some odd reason I wanted to just jump off ol' Shinigami and go running through the endless grassy field, falling down and digging my fingers in the rich soil. But decorum rear ended its ugly head and I sighed in annoyance as I turned back to look ahead. There were five guards total including Heero that were accompanying me on the trip. Two ahead and two behind, while Heero rode along side me, blocking my path to the grassy field.

Father had insisted on me bringing at least three more guards along with the few I had already chosen to accompany me. But having nine guards trail after me just so I could go to Relena's for two days was by far too much. What, did he think someone was stupid enough to attack me on the road? So my fathers paranoid…aren't they all.

Oh yeah, I'll be spending a wonderful two days with the girl, leaving early in the morning on the third day. Father had also insisted on a carriage but…I put my foot down hard and said I'd ride like anyone else…with out privilege.

So, here I am, out in the elements, the wind had picked up, whipping our cloaks about our body's and threatening to pull us off our mounts. It certainly wasn't a pleasant experience but it was far better then being treated like a weakling if I had to suffer through a carriage ride. Sometimes I think I'm not made out of royal material.

But one thing I am beating myself up over is the fact that I forgot my bleeding gloves. My hands were numb and I knew I would most likely loose one of my pinkies. Both of them were now huddled as far as they could possibly go under the blanket covering Shinigami, my horse. His warm body, though, still didn't help as much as my gloves would have.

Groaning as the wind picked up, I unfortunately had to take my hands out and pull the reins to keep Shini straight. He didn't like the wind. Made him testy.

"Here." I looked over at the pair of offered gloves, salivating at the prospect of putting them on. The only thing stopping me though was that they were Heero's. I glanced at his naked flesh, eyes narrowing.

"I won't take your gloves if you have nothing to put on your hands. I will suffer for my mistake." I turned around; ignoring the glare he gave me. I never ever said I would be nice to him. Never ever would I agree to that, yet for some reason he still gave me disapproving looks whenever I said or did something un-prince like. Nope, I like who I like and that does not include guards unless I think it should.

Suddenly Heero was right beside me, placing the gloves on top of my hands before trotting ahead. What a cheat! And they were still warm. Oh, I'll get him for that. I quickly put them on, relishing in the warmth that Heero's hands brought to the supple leather. The guard was good for something I guess. I guess I'll let it slide…for now.

"Your highness, we should be reaching the Peacecraft estate in an hour." One of the front men had pulled back, the captain of the squad and all around pain in my ass. That's right, he keeps insisting on calling me 'your highness' even though I repeatedly tell him not to. No one listens to me.

"Thank you." I sighed and returned my eyes to the grassy field but instead found Heero, eyes locked on mine. "What? You really have a problem with this staring thing don't you?" He didn't answer except he looked away only briefly before turning back to scrutinize me. I was going to pull my hair out. That look was going to drive me insane. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

Let me tell you something. I've never had a strong relationship except that one time with Wufei…which was a major mistake and we agreed wholeheartedly that we were just friends afterward. Ah, friends with benefits. Best type of friendship in my dictionary. Anyway, I've never been allowed to…establish any relationship of my choosing before. Usually my father monopolized the entire thing and stared spouting of marriage and children and scared the girl off or gave disapproving glares in our direction and therefore scaring the boy off. I've never really gone the distance with any boy…consensually after Wufei. No one really appealed to me afterwards. I blame it on his exotic looks. But here I have this hot, very exotic beauty as my protector and I can't touch.

"Where do you come from?" I don't know why that question seemed to suddenly pop out of my mouth. But the fact of the matter is…is that even though Roberts said Heero was one his most trusted men he still knew nothing about him.

"I beg your pardon?"

I paused, but hurriedly looked straight ahead and plowed forward with my line of questioning. "If you're going to be my guard for the time being mind you, then I want to know certain things about you. Is that so hard?" Boy I'm a snot sometimes…

"No…" he stopped looking away also. For awhile he kept silent, I was almost afraid that he would never answer me. I hate repeating myself. It only means that the person in question is brainless and dumb. "I come from the east…over the seas. I really don't know where I really came from. I was brought here when I was a baby on a ship with my…surrogate father. He raised me well here in the inner circle of the king's guards." He stopped then, sitting straighter in his seat. He looked like a man on the verge of ruffling his proverbial feathers. Eyes set in a hard glassy line…almost enough to make me back off in my questioning…almost.

"Oh…so you've been trained since you were young to be in this kind of work?"

He glanced at me briefly eyes now completely glazed over in an icy fire. "Yes."

He really enjoys giving me those short answers. "Well…when did you realize you wanted to follow in his footsteps?"

"Follow?" He shook his head, the wind picking up once again enough for everyone to slow down their mounts and grab for their cloaks and belongings. "I wasn't given a choice." I almost didn't hear his answer as another gust picked up. The captain turned around and yelled that he could see the top of the battlements and that they'd be there shortly. To tell you the truth…I wished we could just stay out in the blistering wind, getting ripped to shreds then having to go and be social to Relena who so kindly would host us.

It took barely twenty more minutes before we arrived before the grand metal gates, which were opened slowly by five very annoyed and cold looking young men. I graced them each with a 'thank you very much' smile and grinned as each tipped their hats in greeting at me. A few having to hurry and chase them down as they had blown from their hands. The castle was as any castle is…big, bulky, and made of white stone and fit for a princess. Meaning it was made with all the luxuries a princess would want but not necessarily need. A handful of stable boys took our mounts, while the young men from the gate hurriedly scrambled to take our belongings off and into the castle. Before I could so much as move away a hand grabbed the back of my cloak, effectively halting my progress. I glared behind me, knowing fully well who it was.

"One rule…do as I say." Heero nudged me forward, eyes dangerously checking out the grounds and any potential threats as we made our way inside. Relena in all her pink and white splendidness was leaning over the grand staircase from above, exclaiming that she was so busy she didn't realize we had arrived. Yeah right. She just wanted to make an entrance. I groaned as she slowly trailed down the stairs, eyes alight on Heero behind me. The dress was extremely extravagant for a meeting with ones guests that was for sure. The bodice was pulled taut exposing her rather…overgenerous bosom to the sight of my men. Who I would have to watch closely in case they got out of line. I would have to remind the captain of Relena's wily ways and that she should be treated like a…hard to say this…a lady.

"Oh Duo, I'm terribly sorry about the weather misbehaving. I do hope you'll forgive me?" She ran daintily up to me and hugged me like a sister would to a brother she was made to love by a parent.

"It's alright Relena. Do calm down. It was just wind. My men are much stronger then they appear. A little of Mother Nature will not frighten them away." A few of them chuckled, while the captain took insult. The man's very touchy…I don't know why yet.

"Marvelous! Oh and you brought sir Heero with you. How do you do sir?" She curtsied then, one of those exaggerated bows that women had to do with both legs crossed, dress held high off the floor and faces nearly touching their knees. How those are appealing…I'll never know.

Heero nodded his head in acknowledgement, grunting out a small 'Hn' before going back to searching the castle. I swear the man never relaxes. It's as if he expects some creature to pop out of the stone and kill us all just because it had the possibility of being true.

"Relena, I'm sure my men are extremely tired after that long…trek through the wind tunnel you call the road to this lovely…home. I would be most appreciative if they are seen to their rooms as well as mine own." Relena blushed as she hurriedly apologized…mostly to Heero then to me. Even though I was the one talking.

"Of course if you follow me Duo I'll personally see you and sir Heero to your rooms. And Pargan will take your kind men to their rooms." A kind old wrinkly looking man bowed out of the shadows and started walking up the stairs, my men following without question.

"If you don't mind. I wish my room to be next to his highness…so I can keep an eye on him." I looked back at my silent shadow…or my once silent shadow. 'Keep an eye on me?' What am I, a dog?

Relena stuttered momentarily before nodding solemnly. No doubt she planed to have Heero next to her rooms…how unladylike.

"Of course sir Heero. Anything you like. If you'll follow me?" Heero glared at me to move it…yes I know what his glare means as I purposely pushed myself to follow her queenyness…at a snails pace. I love pissing him off. I'm going to have to give him a sharp talken to when were alone though. I'm the prince…I'm the one that gives the orders not my guard. How humiliating.

"Now, dinner will be served in about an hour, which gives you enough time to freshen up. And afterwards we can have tea in the parlor and then have a nice game of chess. Wouldn't that be nice? I'm sure you're brilliant at chess, aren't you sir Heero?" Again he nodded, eyes narrowing minutely at the repeated title of 'sir'. Good, at least something was getting to him.

"Sounds, like great fun Relena." False enthusiasm never makes its way past her understanding part of her brain.

"I know! I did have planed for us a wonderful walk through my gardens but the weather has soured that affair till tomorrow. I hope you don't mind?" We had made our way past the staircase, and one long and meaninglessly empty hall until we made it to a rather pink appearing wing. Okay, I'm sure it's a salmon color, but it was rotten none the less. I could see Heero visibly cringe at the sight, which brought him one notch higher in my book. But since he had negative points to start out with it didn't bring him far. "This will be your room Duo. Inside you will find your things, as well as a bathroom. So you don't have to go to the one down the hall. Sadly sir Heero, your room doesn't have one. I had a room for you already set out with one in it if you have changed your mind?" The saccharine hope that dripped from her rather provocative statement almost had me reeling. I can't believe I agreed to stay here.

"No. It will be fine." Heero quickly opened my door, glancing around the well lit room before walking past us towards the door down the hall. It was a fair amount of distance between my room and his. I wasn't too worried though. No one in their right mind would attack me under such circumstances…although; Relena's house wasn't exactly a fort to withhold the troops.

Relena worriedly glanced between me and Heero, eyes debating whether she stuck with decorum and made sure her royal guest was kept safe, or go and take her royal guests guard…again under her petticoats. Ok, that's dishonorable and I have no proof that she has slept with any of them but it's still an option…a very large option with a door that says it's a big possibility.

I shook my head and opened the cream colored door. Only Relena would frivolously paint the woodwork in her castle. At least she left the stones alone, I mused. "So, dinner's in an hour yes?" she nodded, "Good, thank you for seeing me to my rooms Relena, I'll see you then." She smiled brightly and darted away from my door. Yes, I know its evil and I know I was previously spouting how much I hated her for messing with my guards…that was my job alone, but I wanted Heero to sweat. Plus, since I wasn't able to do any of my major tricks on him I had to go through the back door…or code name, Relena tornado storm.

The room unfortunately was painted the same as the doors. A wonderful cream and salmon pink color. Oh joyous day. I sure feel more like a man now. True to Relena's word, my belongings were set nicely by my bed, ready for me to unpack. But I didn't see a point. I was leaving in two days and I didn't want a thing like packing and repacking to get in the way of that. The servants under Relena's care knew me well and I disliked the idea of other people unpacking my things. What if I had something hidden away that I didn't want anyone to see but I couldn't get to it in time because decorum states that the prince i.e. me, regard the host and or hostess with care. Not that I usual travel with such things but the point of the matter is…I could and that scares me. So the servants drop my stuff off and think no more of it. Unfortunately when I travel with my father that's not the case.

There was a quaint little living room with a white couch, and a pink chair that surrounded a maple table set in front of a magnificent fireplace. Relena sure did go all out. There were white carpets thrown every which direction on the beautiful white marble floor. Why she felt the need to cover them up with the awful rugs was beyond me. Then beyond that was the bed, or basically the center calling card of the room.

It was like Relena was inviting me to have someone over for some randy wrestling. The 'thing', for that's all that I can think to call it, was set up on a dais, white silk sheets falling over and off onto the floor in a haphazard fashion as salmon pillows dotted about as if thrown last minute. The bed was…interesting, to say the least, because it was one of those beds that rose about three inches off the floor…I believe Wufei had told me about them. They were all the craze now with in the inner courts. Made for quick liaisons.

"I hate pink and white." I grumbled as I picked up a pink pillow and threw it far from me into a corner. I would not sleep in a bed with pink anywhere near it. Doesn't Relena think that not everyone is as passionate about the color as her? Guess not. The only good thing about the room was the twin balconies on either side of the bed, no doubt connected. I hurriedly went to them, pushing the gauzy white and pink fabric out of the way before throwing them open.

The wind, which had previously been roaring was now a rather comforting breeze. But knowing nature it probably wouldn't stay calm for long. I walked out onto the balcony, noting that in fact it did connect to the other door. The view was breathtaking. I've always had an obsession with balconies with awesome views. I never really cared about the accommodations, only if it had a balcony or window with an overwhelming view. The mountains were on the right and the valley of grass was on the left. I could see the garden Relena had talked about below as well as the forest making a sort of bridge between the valley and mountains. I could hug Relena for this. Could, but wont.

Sighing, I leaned down onto the white marble rail, another feature I could enjoy during my stay. Marble was a beautiful commodity. One my father thought too frivolous to deal with.

It seemed strange; Heero had said he wasn't given a choice of what he wanted to do with his life…much like me. But if that were true then ultimately he wasn't given a choice about being my guard, even though Robert said he would be 'honored' to take up the position. Did he really want to protect me or was he forced to under the assumption that if he refused he'd be refusing his position as being in the king's guard? Maybe I'm just looking too much into it. If Heero didn't want to be my guard he would have said so. Roberts wasn't the type of man to force a guard to protect someone. If that were the case then the protectee would not be well guarded.

"I don't know…" the wind picked up, carrying my words away from me. I was always confused when it came to my guards. Was I so spoiled that I needed to go through them like Relena's love interests, literally, until I could find one I trusted again…someone like Wufei. Someone that I could trust, which definitely sounded nice to me. Someone that would allow me to let my guard down…to let them protect me? Or was it something far more selfish…maybe I was still a child down deep.

"If you stay out here any longer you're going to catch a cold." I can't believe how quiet that guy is, my heart just sunk like a cannibal in water. I turned around glaring at the intruder. Yes, intruder, before walking past him into my rooms. I was sorely tempted to just close the door behind me but I knew it would have done no good. The man's insufferable.

"What do you want? Did she finally nab you?" the décor was making me irritated. So I lied, I had my limits when it came to the accommodations and not just a view. I can't stand pink and white. It wasn't a big lie anyway. More of a personal fib that can't possibly be considered a lie.

"Nab me?" I fell down into the couch by the fire, glaring at the salmon monstrosity of a chair nearby. They would have to kill me in order to get me to sit in that thing.

"Yes, nab you. Did I forget to tell you? Dear me…well, Relena has this thing about 'nabbing' my guards for a little one on one if you know what I mean?" Once again I don't know anything about her liaisons with my guards, except that she failed to 'nab' Wufei. Sensible guy just kept calling her 'baka onna' before pulling me away. Ah, the good ol' days.

"No…she didn't nab me. Whatever that may mean." Heero approached the chair, but quickly decided to only stand beside it. What good was a piece of furniture if no one wanted to sit in it?

"Oh, by the way Heero. We have things to talk about before dinner. Seeing as your new, and are reining in the power that I can't get rid of you, there is still things for you to take into account." I stood, walking closer to the rather…um…muscular and lean fellow, before stopping next to the chair. It seemed like a good amount of distance for me to run without the guard snatching me and beating me to a bloody pulp. Not that he could but the thought was scary enough as it was. "There are some rules, I need to put down. You may be my guard, and are privileged to making a 'few' rules within reason of my safety, but I will not be cowed into submission. I do things my way and you follow. I don't take orders from you. You take orders from me, my father and Roberts. Is that understood?" Yep, my heart was about to explode.

Heero was presently…doing the exact same thing as he had been doing for my entire short speech, glaring down at me, arms crossed over a hard chest. Or what looked like a hard chest…bad Duo. The room was silent for about five minutes I think. It was a rather long five minutes, as no one was talking, let alone breathing. I know I had held my breath long enough for my face to start turning a rather nice insipid shade. Then he finally moved, arms falling down to his waist and head moving up just slightly. Oh, was I in trouble. I had woken the beast and I was going to be a nice juicy meal.

He took three steps then to reach me, startling me enough to take at least a step back in turn. Invading personal space is a big thing for me, and I don't take to it well. I can invade others but no one can get into my space without authorization. But this man hadn't gotten the message yet. You know those times when you think you did something right but in fact it was an extremely bad choice? Well, this moment is about three times as bad.

I abruptly found my chin captured and head tilted back until I met two very angry looking eyes. Personal space…gone.

"Wrong. You follow what I say. End of story." His grip tightened causing me to wince slightly. This was the first time any of my guards laid their hands on me in such a way. The others were too afraid of the repercussions and if Wufei had something to say, he'd just tackle me when we were out of the public eye and threaten to kill me if I did it again. To say this moment felt exactly the same as those would be an understatement. I guess I'm tired of everyone bending to my will…except my father, and giving me whatever I asked for…within reason though. Here was finally someone that wouldn't take it…and it scared me, more then I'd ever admit to.

"Do you understand?" I nodded as best I could with the grip on my chin. I knew for sure my face was as red as a cherry, embarrassment level having reached its peak. He also nodded, a short conformation tilt of the head before slowly releasing my chin, fingers sliding leisurely until they reached the point of my jaw before letting them fall to his side.

My flesh was on fire, I don't know of any other way to explain it. His rough and calloused fingers had etched themselves permanently into my memory as a beacon of what would happen if I did something 'wrong' or 'out of line' again. Which, a little voice I knew to be my alter ego supplied, you wouldn't mind that now would you? No, he is my guard and I will not go beyond a professional level. I looked back up into his eyes that were still trying to burn their way into my skull, noticing for the first time that he had yet to move back. His body heat was enough for me to catch my breath.

"Excuse me…but I have a dinner to get ready for." I slid away from him, hands gripping my rather fluttery stomach. I didn't know if I was going to be able to hold onto my dinner.

A/N: Someone asked me why Duo's a fox…well the only answer I can give you is that…you'll have to read and wonder.

What did you think I'd tell you something like that just right out. It'll be explained since it's part of the story. But it was a good question.


	4. Dinner Yum!

**Protecting the Fox**

Pairing: **1x2 **(nothings better), **3+4** (nothing explicit), and another favorite **13x6x5** (ah, poor Wufei) but much later, more **6x5** though (I've come too really like that pairing and the angst and drama it brings).

Warning: hopefully I will bring myself to get past a (+ to an X) but I don't know yet. There's action/adventure, romance, drama, angst, humor (I hope), and a past rape that's hinted here and there, don't worry though, I'm not so cruel as to draw it out into one long thing and torture Duo until he cracks (not into that much angst). Set in the Renaissance…sort of.

Disclaimer: In a nutshell don't own, wish I did, have no money, so don't sue.

**A/N**: I wanted to try a story where a relationship between these two progressed at a much **slower rate**. That way, it seems more real. So have patients with me and enjoy the other couples until the **1x2** reveals itself. Knowing me it won't be long. Oh and one more thing, I'm an extremely hard core 1x2 fan not a 2x1. So don't be expecting anything there. They will be equal in everything else but that. I just can't bring myself to enjoy a submissive Heero taken it. Just doesn't work for me.

**Chapter 4: Dinner Yum!**

"Oh, Duo, you look resplendent! And sir Heero, I never knew guards could be so dashing!" Relena was like one of those gushing volcanoes in the south that ruptured in both hot magma and ash, even though from far away it was a beautiful sight. This night I had worn the traditional uniform of white breeches, a white rather billowy shirt with a black satin vest over it. It was unfortunate for whoever invented the damn contraption for I was going to kill him if he was still alive, I was forced to wear a most uncomfortable white scarf that practically cut off circulation and made the vest even tighter then it originally was.

To complete the outfit I wore a black and red dinner jacket with a high collar and a tapered waist. All in all, I hated it, and Relena found it dashing. All seemed right in the world. Heero on the other hand, was wearing the same thing, but in deep blues and blacks, with his sword, which I believe is permanently fused to the man's side. "Now please have a seat. You too Heero. I will not have formality keep you from having a decent meal with the rest of us." Relena had smartly placed Heero on her left and me on her right. That way she could feel powerful at the head of her table, Relena always loved power in all its forms.

"Relena, this all looks great." I smiled as wide as I could, staring at the fare set before me. Her cooks had procured a rack of lamb, which seemed a bit over done, doused in the Peacecraft's famous sweet-apple sauce, with a side of mixed steamed vegetables shining with a sweet sesame glaze, and lemon-buttered noodles. All in all, it wasn't bad…but it was far from being my favorite of meals. All that rich food just didn't sit right.

"Why thank you Duo. Oh, and I hope you don't mind but I also have a few other guests staying here as well. They should be down shortly." I nodded absentmindedly, knowing Relena entertained as many guests at one time as her table would allow. This enabled her to create a higher standing for herself in a noble's world. "Now, Heero, just curious, but how did you come to be Duo's personal guard? I know it's not something a guard would wish for that's for sure." She smirked over at me briefly, before turning back to Heero, picking up her wine glass daintily and barely taking a sip of the ruby liquor. I would love to shove that glass down her pretty little throat.

Heero, who had been thoughtfully chewing on a piece of broccoli, eyes staring down at the table, grunted deeply. He then swallowed eyes coming up to meet mine before gliding over to Relena. "I was asked if I wanted the position and I agreed." Heero picked up his glass and took a sip from it, eyes flickering again to mine. Cute…

"Oh there must be more then that? Did you not ever hear from the other guards how much of a pest our young Duo is?" She fanned herself, giggling in false humor, for my benefit of course.

"I did. It meant nothing. I never turn down a request from my superiors." Heero looked back down to his plate a note of finality at the end of his statement. He would speak no more on the subject.

"Excuse me madam, but your other guests have arrived, Prince Arram Salazisria, Lord Beltan Tortar, and Lady Verila Yu." Pargan bowed low as three regal figures walked through the two arched doorways. Ok, now I know for a fact that Heero's presence was only one of few that could take my breath away from the three strangers that came into the room at that moment were more to add to my now growing collection. Lady Verila Yu was a woman that could rival the goddess of love and purity's beauty ten-fold. Somehow, I didn't see Relena and this swan in human's skin getting along very well. Relena didn't take well to other females surpassing her own mortal good looks.

Lady Verila, bowed low first to her hostess then to me, a minute flash of something shinning in her dove gray depths before she took a seat next to Heero. She smiled broadly at the guard, the look akin to Relena's. Lord Beltan, a rather sturdy and broad set man came second. He had an unruly head of dark brown and a beard of the same rich color. He clasped two strong muscular arms in an elegant bow, one wouldn't think a man of his size could do well at all and then took a seat down next to Lady Verila Yu.

That left Prince Arram Salazisria, the third man in my life to catch my attention. I need help…if I keep getting all hot and bothered by men. I'm in series trouble. The man was in his middle twenties with an air of a god…scarily enough; both Heero and this gorgeous Adonis were equally matched in the mysterious good looks department. It was definitely making me feel body shy. Being in the room with two over scorching men and one goddess made me feel like a rag doll.

Prince Arram bowed slowly at his waist black coarse hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. It almost reminded me of Wufei's hair style. The cheek length bangs fell down over two sparkling forest green eyes I couldn't help but deem passionate. The man was like liquid smoke as he moved around the table to the chair beside me. He then stopped suddenly before sitting, eyes widening on my person. I hate when people do that. It just makes me want to curl up into a tiny ball and hide away like a coward.

"Prince Duo Maxwell? I've heard so much about you. I never expected to meet with you one day." The other prince's cultured voice was by all means a voice that could charm even a rattlesnake into submission and it was working wonders on my own mouth. Finally I was able to close it and regain some semblance of order.

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you. Though I wish to know from which country you reign?" I was confused. Relena never mentioned one of her 'guests' was of royalty. Only someone like her could forget something so important.

"Your highness, we have arrived from Cria of Scanra, our countries to the west. We have come here on a campaign for trade between our country and yours. Lady Peacecraft is the daughter of one of my father's acquaintances. It was only logical to 'stop by' and greet her before going to your capital." During the prince's idiom he had taken a seat, moving his silverware off his napkin and setting it delicately in his lap. "I hope you don't mind us joining you this weekend?"

"No…uh…no, its fine, Prince Arram." Wow, I should ask my father more about the other countries royalty. Yes I knew of the country Scanra but I didn't know of any princes. I returned to my plate, moving around the vegetables and the dripping sweet applesauce together.

"So, now that everyone is present, why don't we have a little chat on what you all want to do tomorrow? I thought we could have a tour of the grand ballroom. Maybe have a little celebration. I know I can get a few more guests and have a smashing ball after the fair I mentioned to you Duo. What do you think Prince Arram?" I smirked over my wine glass, amused at the others stuttered reply. Of course Relena would pull something of this magnitude off when I was over. She knew I detested parties yet insisted on throwing the most lavish affairs money could buy. This including caviar on beluga briskets, with pink gauze draping over every inch of her bone china white ballroom. It was just sickening thinking about it.

"Well my Lady, I'm sure that would be wonderful, but we don't want you to go through all that trouble for just the six of us." Arram glanced over at his companions who also nodded. It seemed not one of them had it in their heads that it was a good idea but Relena hadn't picked up on it, so it seemed.

"You know Relena; I would really love to visit your barracks again. How is your captain by the way? I haven't seen him in a long while?" Of course I hadn't seen him in a long while and that's only because he used to work for my father before he was taken by the witch in pink. Nothing was safe.

Relena sniffed daintily, napkin brushing her now thin lips. "Duo, visiting the barracks is not a refined place for our esteemed guests. I'm sure the ball would be a far better choice. Wouldn't you agree Sir Heero?" Well, excuse me…I didn't realize I was on her hate list all of a sudden. Heero suddenly looked up at me, eyes flashing with something I couldn't identify before spearing the last of his vegetables.

"I believe a visit to the barracks is a smart idea." He then ate thoughtfully, downing the last tidbit with a bit of wine. "I would like to better acquaint myself with your security lady."

"Oh, well then, I guess we can arrange a brief visit in the morning but in the afternoon there will be the fair and the ball. Oh, and Lady Verila Yu, I would love to know how you get your hair so tight. I'm sure the gentlemen can occupy themselves for an hour if need be." An hour…if Relena's talking beauty tips, I'd say around three.

"Ahem. Mrs. Peacecraft?" Relena looked up with a slight frown only to find the butler. "Are you ready for the deserts?"

"Yes, please and arrange for a list of local lady's and lords that can arrive for a small ball tomorrow evening."

"Yes lady."

To let you know before hand. I have a bit of a sweet tooth. So when I saw the arriving chocolate mousse I couldn't help but twiddle my fingers in excitement.

The rest of the evening went without anymore significant problems but none the less I was glad it was over. I kissed Relena's hand goodnight, barely touching the surface of her white dinner gloves. She probably didn't notice anyway. Then I watched as her three guests bid her goodnight as well, waiting for prince Arram who I found oddly…funny, for royalty. I didn't even bother waiting or watching Heero who no doubt had a pink menace attached to his arm, most likely asking for him to walk her to her door.

"Prince Arram, I would like to get know you better since you're staying in our country for a while." We were walking back to my wing, somehow without my knowledge.

"Prince, I don't think we should bother with such formalities. Please just call me Arram. And I would love to tell you more but today has been a long day for us. Perhaps tomorrow morning when we visit the barracks…?" He let the question fall away, waiting for my answer, so I nodded my head politely and headed towards my door.

"Oh, right…" I paused and turned around again, "My name is Duo then…goodnight Arram."

I never did find out what happened to my precious guard for I locked my door and headed for my rooms. I was excited. Finally I found someone that could understand me…I think. He didn't seem stuck up like Relena and all the other forms of royalty I've stumbled upon. Perhaps all my waiting had struck gold.

I undressed as fast as I could, luxuriating in the liberated oxygen. "Air…" I threw the clothes carelessly on a nearby chair and went into the wardrobe, pulling out a simple sleeping shirt and a pair of pants with a robe, nothing fancy, all black and comfortable as hell. Then I went to one of the balconies that I had left open and went out to the world less stuffy then the pink and white doting my accommodations. I swung myself up on the balcony rail, not caring if I'd fall to my death or severe injury. Especially since the wind had picked up and was playing a game of catch the robe and pull Duo off the balcony.

Nothing in the world mattered when I was out here, above the world to view its limitations and its beauty. Did Relena not know what kind of view she had on her hands? She could very easily sell these rooms for half his kingdom…if he was allowed to redecorate and kick her out.

My hands found purchase on either side of me causing me to slouch and I couldn't help but smirk at the image of my teacher and how he would have yelled at how un-princely slouching is. To hell with him. Looking out at the world below me, free and wild…it was just…pure…too pure to taint with thoughts of court etiquette.

Looking down I noticed that the garden was lit. Lights twinkling in the distance. "Stupid Relena. No one wants to go to a ball, especially me. I'm sure Heero will find it stimulating though. Relena always gets her man…" I sighed ready to head back inside and go to bed. I was dead tired, strange as it seemed but the long trek here and the awful evening in her company was just too much. Along with the icy guard that I couldn't get rid of…so much for letting down my guard.

"What does that mean?" The voice behind me was emotionless and so much like gravel grinding together that I almost did fall of the balcony. Turning around I spotted my oh so huggable guard leaning against the wall, eyes focused beyond me at the scenery…or just overlooking any possible escapes that I could use or another could use to get to me. Always the bodyguard.

"How the hell did you get in here? I locked those doors." I swung off the rail and headed back inside, my fingers chilled to a pleasant numbing sensation. I walked up the two step dais and plopped down on the now just white bed, every pink pillow insight thrown in the corner. It was oddly disturbing the way I actually fell down to the bed. I'm just not used to these beds.

"Answer my question." He had come to stand just inside the room, pose almost too stiff in my opinion, as if he was ready for an ambush.

"You know, you're awfully pushy, you know that? I never take this from my guards…never. As much as I hate to use my position as an argument…but you leave me no choice. As prince I demand respect from you." I was hot all over, shaking even and embarrassment seeping into every pore. I had never raised my voice to a guard like this to demand respect. Hell I've never asked anyone respect due my position but this man seemed to have forgotten who I was. And I have to deal with this arrogant fool for as long as my father dearest allows? I'm never going to survive.

At first, he made no move…again doing his wonderful impression of a tree. He does those so well, I've noticed. Then he appeared to have shaken himself and slowly unfolded his arms from about himself. I was entirely too tired to deal with this adrenaline rush this man evoked in me with a single glance of his hard and cold blue eyes. "Just say what you have to say and leave. I'm tired and I want to get up early so as not to disrupt her 'highnesses' grand plans. And if you must accompany me, I'm heading down to the barracks with prince Arram. Just so you know where I am and don't get in a tiff again."

I talk…a lot…when I'm nervous and you'd be as nervous as I was if in Heero, the icicle's, presence. So far, for the past minute now, all he'd been doing was staring at me, hand fused to the sword hilt on his hip and what seemed to be a mouth not taking in any oxygen. How does he breathe…his nose? There's talent, breathing through the nose without making odd noises. Anyway, getting off subject.

"If you're just going to stand there…wait no…never mind. Could you please just leave?" I stood and went towards the door, opening it for the other to leave by. I thought this one would have been different. I thought Roberts would have helped pick someone for me that would have made me happy…finally. I'm just mentally too tired to care anymore, even though my body and my soul won't give up. I'm always tense, I'm always stressed, and I'm always worried that I'll have to be the one to protect myself instead… But I know I can't do that by myself…I know…I've tried and failed.

Once again, Heero roused himself, his movement's liquid like a panther. Great beasts that lived in the jungle or tropical places…places that were warm. Paws with talons as sharp as a sword point, hair matted with blood and foliage from the underbrush and eyes, calculating and cool. They ate meat…bloody, raw meat. They gave no quarter. A truly wild beast…and truly free. I kind of envy him for that.

He had finally arrived at the door, stopping just short of a foot from me. His heat made me cringe, both in fear and awe. I would never have this man's presence…never his power to command attention. Never would I admit to anyone, my growing respect in just those aspects. Not to myself and never out loud. Abruptly the door was torn out of my hands and slammed shut, with a hand on either side of me…trapped.

Shocked I pushed hard on his chest, hands only encountering steel like muscles that would not budge. "What is your problem?! I don't deserve to be treated this way by you…or anyone! Just because my father deems it right to have someone trail me like I'm a pathetic and weak woman doesn't mean I can't take care of myself! Now I told you once…" the last was mumbled, my mouth covered by a hard hand. I glared up at him, nails clawing at the hands restraining me. I would kill this man…surely. My father would know of this and Heero Yuy would be no more. He was just like the rest of them. How could Roberts be tricked?

"Be quiet and listen up…" his voice could make any dame melt, especially if he was practically plastered all over them. For me, it could have been nice…if I wasn't fearing for my life. I was tricked, Roberts was tricked, and my father was tricked. What would this man do now? Did he work for a bitter kingdom that my father got the best of? Was he here to kill me or get back at my father? Why wasn't he saying something…at least then I'd know where my standing was? "Are you listening? I don't think you are?"

I mumbled out what I thought to be 'bastard' but came out sounding, 'bafh…turd', which isn't very threatening. Both his arms occupied, left me with one arm free, so I used it to my convenience. Surprisingly, as I struck out, I hit something solid, like a jaw and the hand holding my right arm to the door loosened enough for me to pull free. Now that I knew I had a chance I took it and brought my knee up.

Hand to hand combat was a specialty of mine. One that I excelled in and one that others never thought me capable of. Including my, oh so harsh Heero Yuy. He hunched over holding onto his lower stomach, a distinct wheeze emanating from his mouth. I used the time to move away from him, behind a chair, near the balcony. I knew he wasn't going to be happy.

The last time I pulled a fast move on one of my guards I think I bruised his ego because the next time I saw him he was bragging to his guard friends on how weak I was that he had to save me from a bandit, giving him a black eye in the process. I believe I was about 15 years old then. Sad guy, no wonder he took it badly but he shouldn't have called me a worthless girly boy. The other guards never let me live down the false lie. Such an embarrassment that was.

"Next time, stay out of my personal space." I meant it to sound threatening but it came out sounding more desperate. I winced when Heero looked up, eyes distant and unreadable. "Look, I'm sorry I hit you but…um. Look, it's been a long day…we'll talk about this incident later ok?" I was desperate, that was for sure. I didn't like the feeling deep in my stomach when I was near him.

Turning around I went to the balcony, closing the doors to the now drafty exterior.

"Unfortunately…we must talk now. Since we will be staying here for a couple of days ground rules must be laid down. I…am sorry that I violated your…personal space but you're quite…aggravating." Heero grunted, stalking over to a chair near the fireplace, which was lit ablaze most likely by the staff to warn against the oncoming chill of the season. "Did your father tell you why I am here to stay?"

"Of course he told me!" I turned around, leaning back against the window pane. "He's tired of replacing 'meaningless' guards." I emphasized meaningless, hoping to get a rise out of the now relaxed guard.

"No…that is not the reason…my prince. Your selfish delusions have gone on long enough. It's clear that no one before me has ever been as direct, but that's about to change. I am not, nor will I ever be your servant my prince. I am your guard; I vowed on my sword and on my life to safe guard yours no matter what. Your track record thus far has been less than satisfactory." He paused, eyes drilling into mine. "That will change. I am not to be bullied. Now, on to business. Tomorrow, when you are accompanying Prince Arram, I will be there. You will behave and respect me as do my position and in return I will do the same. This relationship will be beneficiary to the both of us if we respect each other."

Heero paused, for a breath, eyebrows crinkled in concentration. "Tomorrow afternoon when we are expected by our hostess for the fair and then the ball you will be on your best behavior and give me no trouble so that I can do my job. If you do not agree to the terms I have set then I will have to take drastic measures for your security and notify the king that his son is a flight risk and a danger to himself. You'd be locked away in the castle…for good."

The crackling of the fire magnified in the opulent and overly vast room once Heero finished the longest tirade I've heard from him since we've met. I couldn't believe this…I was actually intimidated. I, Duo Maxwell, was intimidated by a guard. I have to give it to dad for finding this one. He must be sleeping without nightmares now.

"Fine. I'll behave during the trip. So could you please leave now…I'm tired," I couldn't explain it but I just didn't feel comfortable being alone with Heero. Every time I managed to get into this type of situation I tended to focus on the one focal point of my guard I couldn't damn near miss. Those eyes. The most searching look as if he were trying to pinpoint where it all went wrong. I knew he was thinking what the others had…'why the hell am I putting myself through this frustration?'

Those beautiful icy eyes following every thing I do, judging. Those exotic eyes approaching, so close I could see not only eternal blue but something akin to turmoil and chaos, feelings so raw and open I shuddered to think what they might mean. Suddenly they tapered slightly at the corners in sudden concentration. I didn't want to sound like some prepubescent lady or princess who gossiped with her friends about their nightly beau's visit, but…this man completely took my breath away. And then he very well did just that.

I didn't moan and I didn't gasp, but that was only because…he wouldn't let me. His mouth wasn't soft or pliant on mine…it was demanding almost as harsh as his personality. The force in which he took my lips propelled me back a step, surprisingly gentle arms coming around my hips to stop me. Out of my own violation I tilted my head up to accept the meeting, agreeing deep down that I wanted him to do this since the moment he strutted into my personal chambers to be announced as my new body guard.

I've had kisses before…I'm not a virgin ya know, but those kisses were cold, sloppy and entirely all tongue…even Wufei got in a few that were bumbling and childish. But this man didn't press any further then the meeting of our warm lips. He didn't move his hands from their stationary positions on my hips and his chest only lightly flirted against mine. So even though we were barely touching I felt as if the light breeze that had been teasing my exposed face not seconds before had disappeared to be replaced by an all consuming warmth.

As soon as I felt the tip of his tongue touch my bottom lip he was gone, hands sliding slowly away from body, searing me down to my bones. My eyes opened quickly, my mind processing that I had closed them because those damn blue eyes had been looking to deeply into my soul and saw that he had made it to the door, a new swagger to his step.

"Sweet dreams, princling."

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since my last update but I've had a lot of things to do. I haven't written the next chapter but hopefully I'll get there. Thanks for all those who reviewed and I promise I will explain what the fox thing means. Oh, Happy Thanksgiving yal! 


End file.
